


Stay With Me (Because That's What I Want)

by NoBacksies



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Decisions, Flashbacks, M/M, Morning After, Where Leo doesn't know what to do with these things called feelings, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoBacksies/pseuds/NoBacksies
Summary: As he slipped into his tight denim jeans, he tried to remember the hazy events that took place the night before.





	Stay With Me (Because That's What I Want)

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write a fic of them too!! They're also one of my ships!!
> 
> As always, I apologize for any mistakes! :)

Leo awoke to the sounds of the early morning seeping through the window pane.

Leo thoughtfully looks at his naked body, and Gerard next to him with the same state of undress.

As if feeling cold, Leo bunched the sheets up to his torso, as he carefully climbed out of bed trying to find his clothes.

As he slipped into his tight denim jeans, he tried to remember the hazy events that took place the night before.

He can vaguely remember chapped but light lips roaming his body and down his chest, as he put on his shirt.

The thought made Leo blush, and made blood rush towards his other area.

As he grabbed around the floor trying to find his jacket, Gerard stirred.

He tossed and turned.

"Don't go..." Gerard said sleepily.

Leo froze at the words, and checked the other man. He was asleep.

The Argentine knows that the Spanish man tends to sleep talk.

Dismissing the words, he pushed himself out of the bedroom.

There was the cozy living room. There was the plastic flower vase they accidentally knocked over as Gerard struggled to bring Leo to his bed, while keeping their lips connected.

It's almost like a game. When they have to part, they lose and need to start over.

Leo tried to shake things out of his head which may make him have second thoughts.

After a few minutes, he gets out of the apartment.

He already felt the chill seep through his bones.

He remembered the Spaniard's warm embrace, as he held him in his arms.

Leo wanted to feel that again. It made him feel safe and important. Like he's in a cocoon. 

He pressed the elevator button, waiting for it to arrive on the correct floor.

He remembered the laughter they shared when they struggled to peel off Gerard's button-up shirt.

All those memories of last night swimming through his head. 

The Argentine looks dazed, as the elevator dinged as a sign of its arrival.

Leo can't seem to bring his legs to move towards the elevator, instead steering himself back at Gerard's door.

He suddenly remembers the man's words.

_"Don't go..."_

Leo doesn't know if he's making the right choice, but he finds himself going in the familiar apartment.

Looks like he's willing to risk it after all.

**Author's Note:**

> There we go!! I hope you guys liked it! Tell me if you did! 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I love you! See you next time! :D
> 
> *hugs and kisses to wherever you are* ♡♡


End file.
